Do Not Fear Love
by Daughter of Ashes
Summary: A little Goku ChiChi love story I wrote. Set just after Gohan was born.


Disclaimer: I own no part of dragonball. I also have no claims to Aspects of Love. All of those rights belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber and the Really Useful group.

Author's note: This is a little Goku ChiChi love story. It is set to the song "Love Changes Everything" from the musical Aspects of Love. This is my first attempt at a love story so please tell me what you think or what I could do to improve.

Do Not Fear Love

Love, love changes everything

Hands and faces, earth and sky

Love, love changes everything

How you live and how you die

For the first time in his life Son Goku was truly afraid. He stood in the middle of his newborn son's room in deep contemplation. Something he very rarely did. Usually he just allowed life to happen and he went along, but he couldn't do that now.

He looked down at the little face completely awestruck. It hadn't sunk in until the moment he was born. The fact that he would be a father didn't seem real. But then the doctor handed him the screaming infant. All time stopped for him at that moment. For the first time he realized that he had created a life. He was filled with absolute love at that moment.

Love, can make the summer fly

Or a night seem like a lifetime

It had been so long since he had felt that kind of love. He loved his wife ChiChi but had always fought the fullness of it. Ever since he felt the pain of his grandfather's passing he built a heavy emotional shield around himself. 

He dedicated himself to his fighting art. Being the best fighter made up for the loss. Whenever he felt something was missing he could just learn a new technique or overcome another opponent. Love was not necessary. Or at least he led himself to believe that. 

There was only one person who could shake this barrier loose. 

Yes Love, love changes everything

Now I tremble at your name

Nothing in the world will ever be the same

From the second that he locked eyes with her in the ring he knew that she was different. She had heaven and hell in her eyes. A fighting spirit existed within her that was like no other, she had a soul like no other. She was beautiful.

He knew that he could bring her down with one punch, but he held back. As strong as his body was the strength of her spirit was stronger. She said that he had promised her something. He had to learn what that was. She promised to tell only if he defeated her. 

He ended the match quickly to solve the mystery. He learned that he had promised to marry her as a child. He did not know what to think of this. He would be promising to love her for the rest of his life. He had not let himself love anyone for so long. 

Yet he did not want to lose her. She made him feel different than any other woman did. Maybe this was how Krillin and Yamcha felt about girls all of the time. He would do it.

Love, love changes everything

Days are longer, words mean more

Love, love changes everything

Pain is deeper then before

He had simply wanted to be in the presence of her amazing spirit. He never would have dreamed that she would love him so much that she would give it to him. He couldn't help but love her back.

Yet he was frightened. Love was confusing and Son Goku liked to keep life simple. So he drowned the confusion away with training as he always did. 

Training was simple, it was regular, and it could always be controlled. People and emotions on the other hand were out of his control. 

Love, will turn your world around

In that world we're lost forever

Yes love, love changes everything

Brings you glory, brings you shame

Nothing in the world will ever be the same

He looked down at the slumbering child again. He felt all the invisible shields he had around his soul shake at the sight of him. 

"Goku"

"ChiChi, you should get more sleep."

"Don't worry about me. I'm a big tough girl" she teased.

She moved next to him and stared down into the child's crib. "You know Goku, this is what I've always dreamed of. I grew up without a mother. I always wished that when I grew up I would raise a family with the man I loved. What dreams did you have for the future?"

Off into the world we go

Planning futures shaping years

Love bursts in and suddenly 

All our wisdom disappears

What could he tell her? All his life he had only been concerned about two things, the next meal and the next fight. He never stopped to consider that he might be where he is today. Now he was standing in a room with his wife and son. It was unreal.

He looked into her eyes as he tried to think of an answer. They were so full of love. 

"Uh-oh, look who woke up." ChiChi scooped the little infant in her arms and tried to stop his whimpering. As Goku observed this another rush of love washed over him. 

Love makes fools of everyone

All the rules we make are broken

Yes love, love changes everyone

Live or perish in its flame

Goku made his decision. He was a fighter. He knew that he would always be a fighter but that alone did not make up for love. He could no longer live just to fight. From now on he had to live and fight for his family. He would protect them even if it meant his death. Nothing would harm them like his grandfather had been harmed.

Love will never, never let you be the same

"ChiChi. I don't remember what I wished for when I was younger. But now….. If I would have known how happy I would be, I would have wished for this."

"I'm glad. I love you Goku." 

"I love you too."

Love will never, never let you be the same


End file.
